oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsukitaiyo
The tribes of Tsukitaiyo are a group of Tengu currently enmeshed in a civil war that has lasted for decades. History The Tengu of the Tsukitaiyo were once a unified people that lived in harmony with one another, protecting every clan from predators and aggressors alike. However, a change started to occur for unknown reasons that quite visibly divided the clans in two. A generation of children were born in two distinct colors. Half were born with pure white feathers, while the other half were born with pure black feathers. The feathers themselves changed nothing about the children, however the mystics and the philosophers were absolutely baffled. They believed it to be some sort of sign from the gods, and tried to assign value to the different colors present amongst the children. Through countless hours of deliberation, the differing opinions sparked so much controversy the tribes nearly came to blows. Sensing a chance to seize control through the instability, two brothers enflamed the dissent to the point that people called for a split of the tribe between the colors. Those with children who had white feathers would live on one side of a large gorge within their territory, while those who had children with black feathers would live on the other side of the gorge. The brothers agreed to ensure their power was consolidated by forbidding anyone from trying to contact the other side, and turning their colors into a cult-like obsession. The ignorance and fear of the people allowed this to happen, and so the once united peoples became two that hated each other from birth. Geography The Tsukitaiyo found shelter in a jungle covered mountain range. They built their houses high in the thick trees draped in vines. They had several large streams coming down from springs on the mountain that they drew their water from, and a deep gorge split their territory neatly in two. They originally had rope bridges crossing the gorge for ease of travel, but those had long been cut down. It tended to be hot all year round in their territory, so the plants grew constantly, and the jungle quickly claimed the dying or the weak. People The brothers had started together, but their leadership styles and ideals proved to be opposites of one another. The one who had gone with the white feathered side tried to instill a strict code of law and a sense of discipline and righteousness in his people. They came to view their half of the gorge as holy ground, and would violently attack any black feathered Tengu that ventured to their side for fear that their corruption would spread to them. They formed a very strict theocratic government led by the sacred leader, and their villages were covered with banners and talismans to ward off the evil of the black feathered mongrels and the monsters. They formed into well organized hunting parties, and their society became one of constant regulation and almost mechanical precision. The brother that taught them these things was the first and greatest of the sacred leaders, his image is still hung in the huts of the Tengu to this day. The one who had gone with the black feathered side encouraged his people to do whatever they wanted. He wanted a land where everyone could indulge their vices and explore their fantasies. This started out with simple things like tribe wide parties, but devolved quickly into brutality and cruelty never before seen by the humble Tengu. The law of might and trickery ruled on his side of the gorge, and he was the most clever of them all, managing to maintain his influence long into his final years. The bestial nature of the Tengu came to the forefront, causing them to partake in acts of cannibalism and corpse feeding. They developed into powerful warriors that were always ready to tear their enemies to shreds so they could feast on their dead. No white feathered Tengu lasted very long on their blood stained land. Skirmishes regularly occurred as brave young men from either side decided to test their mettle against their ancestral rivals, but neither the white nor the black feathered birds managed to achieve any significant advantage for long. There was a constant tension interposed by brief moments of blood and violence. Category:Places